Secrets Unknown
by FreeSoul15
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts during Harry's sixth year and turns everything upsidown. But it turns out that she has a secret that only Dumbledore knows of, a secrets that could desrtoy her and others?
1. Ch1 Hello Hogwarts!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. But I do have to ask, why is it so much like LOTR??? If you don't believe me go here : 

No need to flame, just wondering. But me judgment may be impaired because it is late and I am under the influence of sugar. I love the HP books though. Anyway on to the story!!

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

A teenage girl jumped off of the carriage steps, her light brown hair blowing slightly in the breeze. She looked at the grounds before her. They seemed to go forever, only ending at a dark forest that stood outlined against the overcast sky.

Students were huddled together walking from class to class in groups. _Here it goes! _She thought as she started to walk towards the stone castle that loomed in front of her. 

A tall thin man walked out of the castle doors and down the steps, heading in her direction. His navy blue cloak was billowing out behind him. He was followed by a woman with pursed lips and chestnut brown hair, tucked under her hat in a tight bun. 

" Sara," the man called out to her. The girl stopped walking as the man and the woman came up to her, " I hope the carriage ride here wasn't to boring." The man said, " I always get bored on long trips, that's why I always pack my knitting, so I can make socks. A man can never have enough socks you know."

" The ride was wonderful Professor Dumbledore, it couldn't have been better." The young girl said holding her suitcase.

" Well you came right in time, lunch is in an hour, so that gives you time to unpack. Minerva, will you show Sara her room? I have some other business to attend to." Dumbledore said as he turned and looked at the woman who stood behind him.

" Of coarse Albus, " Professor McGonagall replied as she took the girl's suitcase, " It's good to see you again Sara, I hope you've read the school books so your prepared for your classes."

The girl smiled, brushing a piece of her light brown hair out of her eye, " Yes, Professor. You told me off this summer for not writing with a quill, I wouldn't dare imagine what you'd do if I didn't do my homework!" The girl said as she looked up at Professor McGonagall. 

Professor McGonagall grinned slightly, but soon the smirk was replaced with a frown, " Mr. Malfoy! Please put Mr. Longbottom down! Ten points from Slytherin ."

McGonagall looked at an astonished Sara, as the girl watched the boy the professor referred to as " Mr. Longbottom" soar up fifteen more feet and then freefall to the ground. Professor McGonagall's mouth formed an "o" as Mr. Longbottom fell to the ground with a "THUNK". Sara gasped and dropped her suitcase as McGonagall ran over to the boys and took Malfoy's ear.

" That was in complete disregard of my order Mr. Malfoy! You have no respect for teachers or for fellow students! Fifty points from Slytherin and detention tonight, all of you!" The boy called Malfoy had a haughty look in his face as he looked at Professor McGonagall. " I'll see you tonight then." He said with a smirk as McGonagall let go of his ear to tend to Mr. Longbottom. Sara started over to where Professor McGonagall was kneeling, but was stopped by a small mountain. She fell to the ground and when she looked up she found out it wasn't a mountain, but a very fat boy looking down at her.

" Excuse me," Sara said as she stood up, brushing dirt off of her cloak.

" Your excused, " a voice said from behind her as she attempted to walk around the fat boy. She whipped around to find herself face to face with the blonde haired boy that had been bullying the other student.

" And you are?", she asked, raising her eyebrows.

" Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And these are my two friends Crabbe and Goyle. You should apologize for so rudely bumping into Goyle Ms.? ", Malfoy stopped, and grinned at Crabbe and Goyle, " I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

" Sara Wyss, and I don't need to apologize, for your friend bumped into me and caused me to fall down.", Sara said glairing at Malfoy, " so I'll be expecting an apology." Sara paused and turned around, looking at Goyle. " Well? I'm waiting."

Goyle stood there, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Never had anyone, much less a girl ,confront him so abruptly. " Umm. Well I'm,, I'm," Goyle started to say, but Draco cut him off, " Goyle what do you think you're doing? You don't need to apologize to her! You didn't do anything." He said coldly, staring at the back of Sara's head.

" What are you doing?", Sara exclaimed, turning around once more and looking at Draco, " If you didn't notice he was about to apologize for knocking me over."

" He had no need to apologize!," Draco snapped interrupting Sara, staring her in the eye. She stared right back, "As I said before Goyle, you don't have anything to apologize for. It was the girl's fault, she needs to apologize." Draco said coolly. He looked up at Crabbe and Goyle who were standing a few feet away, attempting to head towards the castle. " Where are you two going?", he asked.

" Well can't you see they're trying to get away from you?" Sara said mockingly, looking back at Malfoy with a smirk on her face. Malfoy glared at Sara for a moment, making his disapproval at that last comment clear. He turned back to Crabbe and Goyle, " Bet back here you oafs! You can't just leave in the middle of an argument."

" Oh, aren't you a nice friend? What are they, your SLAVES? You can't make them come or go as you please." Sara said disgustedly, " Its nice meeting you Crabbe, you too Goyle." She said smiling at the two human mountains. She turned and started to walk away. The three boys were caught off guard. Crabbe started to wave good bye, but Malfoy shot an icy stare at him and Goyle grabbed Crabbe's hand and pulled back down to his side.

" Aren't you forgetting something?", Malfoy called out to Sara. She turned around and looked at him, " What?" she asked innocently, " I said good bye to Crabbe and Goyle. Would you like me to say good bye to you?"

Malfoy opened is mouth, about to say something, but Sara cut him off, " Oh, you're right! I did forget something!, " she said as she drew her wand out slowly, so no one could see it. Malfoy smiled, thinking that he had won.

" WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!!" Sara cried as the spell shot out of her wand and propelled Malfoy backwards into a puddle of mud.

Crabbe and Goyle waddled over to Malfoy ( because they can't run) and tried to pull him out of the mud. Their argument had attracted some attention, so when Malfoy got propelled into a puddle of mud, onlookers started to laugh as they watched Crabbe and Goyle attempt to life Malfoy out of the sticky mud.

" Good bye Malfoy, hope to see you again. But do wash up before we have another chat." Sara called, smiling as she turned around and walked over to Professor McGonagall.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-------------------------------------

As Sara approached the boy, he opened his eyes and groaned, " Oh, my arm! Professor, is it broken? " He asked. He opened his eyes and looked at Sara.

" Professor. Is he alright?" Sara asked when she reached the two. 

" Yes Sara, I think Neville will be fine." Professor McGonagall said to Sara, not even lifting her head to look in Sara's direction.

" Who are you? " Neville asked bluntly, staring at Sara.

" Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Sara Wyss, I just came here and saw your nasty fall,"

Neville flinched when she told him about witnessing his fall. " yeah, It bloody hurts right now. Malfoy is always doing that to me, I dunno why. He just does."

" He ALWAYS does that? Well why do you let him Neville?", Sara asked," he's a pushover, did you see what I did to him?" 

" No, I didn't., OUCH! Professor that hurt!" Neville gasped an Professor McGonagall tried to move his arm.

" Well I'm sorry Mr. Longbottom, but I had to see if your leg is broken. And it is.", Neville groaned and closed his eyes, " don't worry, Madam Pomfrey will fix you up. Sara will you help me?" Professor McGonagall asked lifting Neville up by the armpit.

" Certainly professor, if Neville doesn't mind." Neville had his eyes closed in pain, groaned as a response. 

" I'll take that as a yes Ms. Wyss, " Professor McGonagall said, " Now if you just support this, yes, yes, good. Well we're off." McGonagall said as she and Sara staggered towards the castle, with Neville in between them.

----------------------------------

That's chapter one. Please review with questions, comments, or complements. Don't loose hope! I will update if you review. Please tell me if you think I could've done anything better, of if a character was out of character. Gracias- 

Bridget ( Aka: the all powerful author of this HP fan fic) 


	2. Ch2 Meetings and greetings fron Colin an...

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP characters, but I do think I own Sara, and the plot. I hope you liked me last chapter and continue to read this and my other stories. Well here's the next chapter!

------------------------------------------

Sara and Professor McGonagall made their way up to the hospital wing with Neville in between them. They struggled up the beautiful wood staircase, moving slowly step by step, constantly wiping the sweat off of their foreheads; only for it to be replaced with more.

" Professor McGonagall! Would you like some help?" a young boy with a mop of brown hair and a camera came bounding up to them, " Why are you carrying Neville?" he asked concerned.

" Mr. Longbottom had an accident with gravity," Professor McGonagall snapped, sweating profusely, " and it is always a pleasure to see you Mr. Creevey, but we need to get Mr. Longbottom up to the Hospital Wing."

" Well why don't I help you?", Colin asked cheerfully again, but without waiting for an answer, he pointed his wand at the pale Neville and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" and Neville was lifted out of the ladies arms and flew quickly through the air.

" MR. CREEVEY!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HE'S GOING TO,," Professor didn't get to finish her sentence because Neville was soaring towards her head at top speed.

" Duck Professor!!" Sara yelled as she pushed Professor McGonagall down. Neville soared over their heads, just missing them by inches.

" HELP PROFESSOR! SARA! SOMEONE!" Neville yelled as he flew over them. He continued to fly until he ricocheted off a wall and fell on top of a group of first years. Colin stood on the stair case, mouth open in shock.

" Professor,, I,, I didn't mean to! I would never,, I didn't mean to,, I just haven't practiced in a while. I haven't the need to." Colin stopped talking and looked away, ashamed.

" It's OK, I know how you feel," Sara said standing up and looking at Colin, " it took me awhile to master that spell too. I mean, I only study here during the summer." Sara said as she smiled slightly at him.

" During the summer?" Colin asked confused, but he was cut off by a furious Professor McGonagall.

" No it is NOT OK Ms. Wyss!! We were carrying Mr.Longbottom to the infirmary for a REASON! SO HE WOULDN'T GET HURT AGAIN!!!" She screeched angrily while standing over a terrified Colin Creevey. Colin stood still on the staircase, his head hung in shame.

" I, I'm sorry Professor. It will never happen again." he muttered.

" I'm glad!" Professor McGonagall snapped, her nostrils flaring. She stormed down the stairs( at a speed no woman her age should go) to the heap of first years, and Neville, who was still on top of them, his arm twisted in a weird way.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

An hour later Neville stumbled into the Great Hall with a limp and a sling on his arm. He spotted Harry and Ron sitting at the mahogany, Gryffindor table, near front of the hall. He limped over to them and sat down next to Ron.

" Hey Neville, what happened to your arm?" Ron asked, looking up from his ham sandwich.

" Oh, well Malfoy,," Neville started, but Ron interrupted him furiously.

" Malfoy? He did this? Oh! I'll kill him! This is the third time this month! Harry, we have to do something about this! Harry? Are you listening?" Ron asked, his fist clenched in fury.

" Hmm?" Harry asked groggily, looking up from his book. He had been studying for his Potions mid-term for the last two hours. He usually didn't worry about tests, but he needed to do well in potions if he wanted to become an Auror.

" Neville's been beaten up by Malfoy. AGAIN! Harry we need to do something. I mean this is wrong, letting Neville being beaten up on all of the time." Ron bellowed. Neville winced at the mentioning of his being beaten up upon.

" Really Ron, I'll be OK. " Neville said quietly, rubbing his arm.

" What in the bloody hell are you talking about? Malfoy won't stop at anything! He's a spoiled prick!" Ron exclaimed, standing up and banging his hands on the table.

" No, really Ron. Malfoy's been put in his place." Neville started to say, but Ron interrupted again, " By who? No one can stop him, he's like,, like that bunny in America,, oh what is it's name?"

" The Energizer Bunny." said Dean Thomas, sitting down next to Neville, "Sean told me about him. Says he never stops." Dean stopped and looked at Neville's arm, " Why, what happened to your arm mate?" Neville was about to respond, but Ron beat him to the explanation, " That scum Malfoy beat up on Neville again!" Ron said beating his fist on the table, almost spilling a goblet of Pumpkin juice.

" Ron, will you stop banging on the table? You're getting juice on my book." Harry said aloud, not even adjusting his gaze from the book to his red haired friend.

" Well you could at least act like you care! I mean if we don't do anything Malfoy will keep on bullying Neville. But no, your too busy studying!" Ron said in disgust.

" Ron don't get on Harry's case, Neville'll be fine.", Dean said calmly, poking at a piece of meat that appeared on the platter in front of him, " What do you think this is anyway?" Dean asked, looking at Neville. Neville shrugged and took a piece of " Mystery meat" for himself while Ron went on another rant.

" Why do you keep saying he'll be alright? If Hermione was here, she'd agree with me!"

" Geeze Ron! Ever since you and her started to date, its always been ' Hermione this, and Hermione that!'." Dean mimicked. Neville gave a weak laugh as Ron's ears turned a bright red.

" I do not." Ron muttered.

" Anyway, the reason why we keep saying that Neville'll be fine because he will. Malfoy got his butt kicked BAD today! Oh you should've seen it! It was great, probably the highlight of this year." Dean said, pumping his fist in the air.

"Really? By who?" Ron asked, interested in getting the scoop, since he had stayed inside with Harry.

" By this new girl, man she was beautiful! She totally took him down!" Neville said, butting back into the conversation.

" A new girl?", Ron asked confused, " but it is the middle of the year. How could someone new come?"

" I don't know, but she really kicked butt. And as Neville said, she is gorgeous!!" Dean said, emphasizing gorgeous for the effect.

Harry snapped his book shut and stretched. He had been studying for a good two hours, and didn't seem to remember much.( Oh the irony) He looked absentmindedly up and down the wood table at what was for lunch. Picking up his fork, he reached for the nearest plate of turkey and speared a slice. He had been half listening to the conversation and picked up bits and pieces of information. He didn't want to know all of it though, because his brain was too full of information right at the moment. "I wonder what she's like?" Harry asked aloud, staring up at the gray ceiling of the Great Hall. At that simple question, started up a whole new conversation about the new girl. Harry grinned at Ron; even though Ron **was **going out with Hermione, it didn't faze him that she might get offended that he was so interested about the new girl.

===============================

Professor McGonagall and Sara had finally delivered a bruised and beaten Neville to the infirmary. When they got there, Madam Pomfrey looked as if she was going to march downstairs and kill Colin and Malfoy after she heard what had happened. She quickly tended to Neville and gave the sweating pair a dismissing gesture. They walked out the door slowly, stopping every once and a awhile because students wanted to talk to Professor McGonagall. One of those students was a girl with frizzy brown hair and buck teeth.

" Professor! What are you doing up at the Infirmary?"

"Oh, Ms. Granger", McGonagall panted, leaning against the wall, " We were just helping Mr. Longbottom. He had hurt his arm when one of his fellow students dropped him."

" Dropped him? You mean from the air?", Hermione's jaw dropped as she thought about what the professor meant.

" Yes," Sara said, moving out from in back of Professor McGonagall to look at the girl. Her frizzy hair had been put hastily into a bun, arms folded, holding a number of books, quills and parchment, " a boy named Draco Malfoy did it."

" Why that bastard!!!," Hermione yelled out loud, dropping her armload of things, " He's hurt Neville three times this month! He,, why if only,,, someone should really put him in his place! That selfish, snobby,,,stuckup,, Oh, sorry professor." She said blushing as she quickly picked up her supplies that had fallen on the ground during her rant.

" It's quite alright, we all have our little outbursts from time to time", professor McGonagall said quickly, to the ever reddening girl. She smiled and said, " but you were quite right, he is all of the things you said he is." McGonagall bent down to pick up a book Hermoine had missed.

" He's all that and more." Sara muttered. Professor McGonagall stood up quickly and Hermoine burst out laughing.

" Your quite right," she stuck out her hand and said, " I'm Hermoine Granger."

" It's a pleasure to meet you Hermoine, I'm," Sara started, but Professor McGonagall cut her off.

" That's Sara Wyss, now Hermoine, would you do me a favor and show her around the castle while we prepare to sort her?"

" With pleasure professor! We should get along just fine." Hermoine said brightly as she took Sara's hand.

" And why's that?" the professor questioned.

" Because we have the same opinion about Malfoy." Hermoine replied smartly as she dragged Sara down the hall.

---------------------------------------

Well that's chapter two. Hope you liked it. Questions, comments, complements, just give me a review/ e-mail. Thanks!

The all powerful author

By the way, should it be HP/Sara or Draco/Sara ?or both


	3. Ch3 Hi Harry

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, I don't own HP. But I DO own a pair of shoes,, oh and also this plot and Sara. MWHAHAHAHA ::evil author laugh:: Anyway,, clears throat enjoy the fic!!  
  
--..........................................  
  
Hermione had been dragging Sara through the library, when her stomach growled loudly. Madam Pince gave her a death stare, and many students turned to look at the sores of the noise. Hermione paused and looked at the blushing girl behind her and the thought occurred to her, "Sara, have you had lunch?"  
"Umm, well, as a matter of fact no. I didn't want to bother you." Sara said meekly.  
"Bother me? I haven't had lunch either!" Hermione cried a loud. (Meanwhile Madam Pince's death stare strengthens)  
"Oh." Sara said sheepishly  
"Let's go." Hermione declared and they headed out of the library. They walked down a corridor, leading towards the staircase when something caught Sara's eye. It was a swamp, roped off in the middle of the walkway.  
"Hermione?" Sara started," Why is there a swamp in the middle of the corridor?" Hermione stopped and smiled," Why that was left by Ron's two older brothers, Fred and George. They were the clowns here at Hogwarts, but they left last year to start their own joke shop."  
"Ron?"  
"Sorry, Ron's my boyfriend. We are really close friends, only started to date this year." She smiled and blushed slightly, "he's a really great guy."  
"Then why don't I meet him?" asked Sara cheerfully.  
"That's a great idea! He'd be in the Great Hall because he had to help Harry with his Potions homework. So you could meet Harry, Ron, and eat."  
"We'd be killing two birds with one stone." Hermione looked at Sara, like she had two heads. "Umm, that's an interesting saying."  
"Oh, it's from my mum," Sara said blushing," she always says it." Hermione, now embarrassed quickly replied; saying that her parents were dentists and they always said tacky sayings like "A happy mouth is a clean one!"  
The two girls made there way down the staircase, talking about their families and walked into the Great Hall. Hermione paused for a moment, to find Ron and Harry, and then she guided Sara towards her two best friends.  
  
Ron had been quizzing Harry on the uses of Gillyweed when Hermione joined them. Harry looked up, sweeping stray hairs out of his eyes and he saw Hermione wasn't alone.  
"Hullo." He said looking at the new girl. Ron raised a red eyebrow at Harry, and turned to see Hermione and Sara.  
"Oh. Hermione, it's you. I thought Harry was saying "Hi" to the air."  
"That wouldn't surprise me, since he was studying for potions." Sara chipped in, extending her hand out to a surprised Ron, "Hi, I'm Sara Wyss."  
"Ron, Ron Weasly." He said quickly, shaking Sara's hand, his cheeks blushing from not seeing her at first.  
"And I'm Harry." Harry said, standing up and reaching across the table to shake her hand.  
"It's nice to meet you all." Sara said happily.  
"You too", Harry replied sitting back down," it's nice to meet new people our age."  
"You are our age, right?" Ron interrupted, looking at Sara.  
"Of course." Sara said quickly sitting down on the wooden bench in- between Ron and Hermione.  
"So, what house are you in?" Ron asked his mouth full of a ham sandwich.  
"Ron", Hermione chided," don't talk with a full mouth." Ron swallowed and took another bite, waiting for an answer.  
"No, I'm not in one yet. I'm waiting for the teachers to prepare the Sorting Hat."  
"Oh", replied Ron, looking unsatisfied. Sara shrugged and looked at the ceiling, tracing the table absentmindedly with her finger. Harry looked at her, scrutinizing her. She had straight, light brown hair, and oval face and fair skin. A pair of big hazel eyes accompanied her many freckles, which were sprinkled across her nose. They were right she is pretty cute. He thought. Hermione cleared her throat and glared at Harry,"Don't stare!" she hissed under her breath. Sara looked up from the pattern she was tracing on the table, jolted out of her thoughts by the silence that had been broken.  
"So", Sara started, noticing that all eyes were on her," Harry how's the studying going?"  
"Oh, well it's kinda hard, but I'm getting that hang of it."  
"Good, well if you need any help you can ask me. I love potions." Ron, who was drinking pumpkin juice, choked and spat out all of the juice that was in his mouth.  
"POTIONS?!? You love potions?? How? Why?" He sputtered, pumpkin juice dripping down his face, onto his robes.  
"Ron, oh,, now you have pumpkin juice everywhere!" Hermione lamented, wiping up the juice on the table.  
"Yeah, everywhere." Harry muttered while wiping juice off his face and books.  
"Wow, if I knew I would get a response like that I wouldn't have said that. I just think that Professor Snape is a great teacher." Now Sara had Ron and Harry dumbstruck.  
"Snape?" Ron asked disgustedly, making a face.  
"Wait, you mean Severus Snape", Harry asked," The potions master here at Hogwarts?"  
"Yyyes." Sara stammered unsure what to make of the scene she had just caused. The boys were about to voice their opinion (seeing they have the same one so it wouldn't be opinions) but were stopped because nearly headless Nick floated up to them.  
"Ms.Wyss, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office." He said.  
"Nick!! How lovely to see you again!!" Sara exclaimed.  
"The pleasure's all mine." Nick said," Now if I can borrow her," he said, looking at Harry, Ron and, Hermione," She had an appointment with the Sorting Hat." Sara got up and looked at the trio, "Well, I'll see you later so you can tell me your opinions on Snape, but I'll be leaving now." She said as she walked away from the table, following nearly headless Nick.  
"Yeah, and bring her back when there's some sense knocked into her." Ron muttered,"Snape, potions. Geeze! How she can bear those two things I don't know. I can hardly cope!!" Harry smiled to himself, wiping the pumpkin juice off his Potion Notes; this will be an interesting year having her around. He thought. But little did he know how right he was...  
  
Olololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol   
Hope you liked it. So sorry it has been awhile, but I've been terribly busy!! It might take some more time to write the next chapter because I have to write a song for the Sorting Hat grr any way, if you could do a big favor and review ( and possibly tell other's about my story wink wink) I'll be very happy Also don't overlook my LOTR story, which I have neglected TT. DON"T WORRY FRODO!! I STILL LOVE YOU!! Anyway, maybe if I got some reviews I would write the next chapter for it. wink wink wink wink Thank you for reading and remember I love my reviewers!! You are the best!! Gracias  
Bridget  
  
P.S: I have a surprise for you in the next chapter!!! Hope you like it! P.P.S: I'm not Spanish if you were wondering I just like the salutation "Gracias" 


End file.
